HeMan and the Fairest of them all
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Prince Adam falls in love with the fairest in all the land what will his evl stepmother do oh team up with our favorite villan and his Masters Of Evil.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I don't own or make profit from He-Man any characters not see in the comics or the show is mine

Content Code Warnings

For those at these will be tone down A LOT

Song Once upon a December from Anastasia

Queen Nehellenia is an extremely vain arrogant and beautiful, but highly

(every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do _not_ accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP. this story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside

narcissistic queen with long midnight hair and far skin years ago She seduced and married a widowed king, who had a son name Sydney white when he died she became ruler of one of the most powerful kingdoms in Eternia she also had a large magic mirror who every day she asked.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who in the land is fairest of all?"

To which the mirror always replies "You, my queen, are fairest of all."

Till one when Sydney was of marrying age she asked and the mirror replied

"Queen, you are full fair, 'tis true, but sweet Sydney White is fairer than you."

In a rage the queen stared out of her window at the boy in question.

He was tall with skin white as snow, cheeks red as blood, and hair black as ebony in addition he was brave and true possessing a number of charms young males tend to have.

"Fairest huh we'll see HUNTSMEN!" she screamed

A burling looking man appeared

"Yes, My Queen."

"Listen well I want you to kill Prince Sydney and give me his heart as poof." she commanded

"Yes my queen but I have news the royals from the capitol mistress."

"Damn fine kill him when they leave and lock the prince in his room I want none to see him."

"Yes my queen."

Without another word he left leaving the queen in her thoughts.

"Soon I'll be fairest of all."

Prince Adam was currently accompanying his parents to Queen Nehellenia's kingdom after arriving they waited in the main hall.

"Gee narcissistic much?" said Teela after seeing every inch of the world covered with paintings of the Queen with little room for much else.

"She is very beautiful." said Adam ignoring Teela's comment on men.

It was then he hared singing the most beaiufil voice he ever heard it sounded as if it was coming form the ballroom.

He went investigate and found a handsome young man singing an enchanting song

Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

It was then ghostly figures appeared and started to dance to the melody all the while Prince Adam found himself captivated by the young man.

"I wonder who he is?"

"Wonder who is?" said Oko looking down to see the beautiful young man dancing with one of the male ghost dancers.

"Hmm he is pretty why don't you dance with him?"

Oko was one of the few who knew Adam like men and had promise to keep it a secret from everyone.

"You know I think I will."

Sneaking down he waltz on the floer after a number of dancing with other ghostly forms he found himself in the young beauty's arms while he was still singing his haunting song.

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Far away, long ago glowing dim  
as an ember thing my heart used to know  
things I yearn to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

At this part Sydney thinking he was one of the figures he usually conjures lean up and kissed Adam gently on the lips and sang the finally verse of his song.

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

*Wow this guy feels so real and is so handsome I wish he was real* thought Sydney

"Oh my prince I wish you real I would sing to you and dance with you every night."

Prince Adam smiled

"Perhaps you will if you tell me your name."

In that one sentence the ghost vanished and Sydney stop dancing with trembling hands he looked up and saw Adam's perfect boyish face.

"Oh god I-I-I- am Prince Sydney please tell me I am not dreaming?"

Perfect blue eyes met amber-gold

"Then accept this kiss as a show of faith." said Adam

As they leaned in to kiss Sydney pulled always a frown formed

"What is it my breath?" said Adam

"No I feel anger hate jealously joy happiness and other things."

"Really all at once huh?"

"Yes, well no see among my people magic is common and one of my powers is to feel emotions empathy my father said it was."

"So your feeling others who?"

"Prince Sydney" said a cold cruel voice

They turned to see none other then Queen Nehellenia Sydney's stepmother

"My child it's not princely to show such affections in public in view of an audience."

Both boys looked up to see not only Oko but Adam's parents and the rest of the masters as well.

Clearly embarrassed both boys let go of each other their faces redder then apples.

The Queen whose face became green with envy looked at the new lovers in truth she wanted prince Adam for herself.

*Well no matter soon sweet Sydney will be no more and Adam will be mine*

"So whose up for dinner boys why don't you get washed up?" said the queen

Both boys hurriedly left the room with one last glance he looked at his stepmother for a second he thought he felt Jealously but that impossible she may have hated him but she was never jealous of him.

Was she?

Prince Adam's guest room

Prince Adam of Eternia was a man with women of all ages after his affections. He had his choice of beauties when it came to special events he had to attend. He had his favorites and those he chose to avoid. He knew the reason for their attention. All wanted to bear his heir and be queen of Eternia

But if luck went his why he would have the fair Sydney as his bride he hoped

As Adam walked from the bathing room with a towel wrapped around his waist he thought the queen she was fair but from what he heard she was cold and cruel she might poised a problem specially if she wanted Adam for herself. He began to dress in the Princely attire laid out for him, dark blue top, and bottoms with thick white robes stating his position as prince of Eternia.

No she wouldn't get in his way not now not ever.

Prince Sydney's room

He was telling Athena his owl and only friend what had happen

"Oh Athena he was so handsome and we almost kiss expect for-"

"I know that queen my god that woman is evil I hope you marry the man then we could leave here forever."

"Oh nonsense it's to early for that beside I know stepmother is not down for the count."

"Hush boy now let's see how you look."

Tonight he wore robes made form the finest silk sliver his hair floated behind him he donned a crown made form the finest gold encrusted with jewels nothing to flashy but fashionable.

As he left one would notice that his beauty usually dimmed everyone else by comparison tonight it beautified everybody it fell upon making even a lame person the most loveliest.

Yes tonight nothing could hurt in any way.

Or so he thought.

Okay first chapter done I hope you all enjoyed it now you have been warned this is a Slash story no flames consecutive criticism is however accepted so if you have nothing good to say that help the story then click the back button and don't come back oh and this is not a Mary Sue fic either.


End file.
